A need exists for an adjustable and easily detachable shade canopy that has a strong central support.
A further need exists for a quick to install shade structure which can be used with winds up to 80 mph without twisting and deforming the shade structure.
A need exists for a detachable shade canopy to protect the structure from damage and the public from flying projectiles.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.